Alone Time In The Man-Cave
by Tsuyoshi-chin
Summary: Hey guys just finishing up some stuff and posting them. I know I promised to post something else but schools really got me down and I've been deleting things on accident. Anyway this is guy on guy rated M for reasons. Enjoy!
AU

Me: I just want you all to know that I regret nothing, that it is all.

P.S. I'm so evil.

Nicknames For Henry:

Hen Or Henny

Have Fun Reading!

/

In the empty man cave Henry was snuggled in Ray's lap both lounging on the round off couch in silence. They were finally alone for a whole day. Usually on Saturday's Henry had to stay home to study or go out with Jasper and Charlotte. However, today both his friends had been forced to stay home by their families (not really surprising when they're always at Henry's house). After hearing the news it made Henry happier than he's ever been before. He was finally rid of those two.

Don't get him wrong, the blond loves his friends it's just Ray and him haven't had any time alone. Charlotte and Jasper are cool people to be with, but they were major cock-blockers to point that Ray almost tried to bang him when they both accidentally fell into a supply closet of the "Junk 'n' Stuff". They weren't locked in but the two males had been temped to stay inside and get rid of some their over due tension. Inwardly He groans in anticipation. This time Ray will fuck him for sure and no ones going to interrupt them this time.

With that thought Henry licked his lips while turning around to straddle his lovers lap. He's way more excited than he should be for someone like himself. "Ray?" The little blond asked meekly with his hands roving over the older's strong clothed chest. (He can't wait to rip that offending material off.)

"Yeah?" The large brunette asked with a smirk spread over thin lips. He obviously knows where this is going, but he likes playing around a bit.

"We're alone." Henry purrs cutely pecking the other on the cheek his words sounding wanton and hungry.

"Yup." Ray clarifies calmly. He loves playing ignorant with the younger male.

Slightly miffed the blond sidekick pouted at the indestructible man who was trying his utmost hardest to keep himself from cooing at his cuteness. "We're alone." Henry insistently repeats running his lips over the brunettes jawline.

Ray internally groaned loving the youths attention. "So?"

"So... No ones here."

"And?"

The younger of the two gets an idea. "And I was hoping we could do something fun." The blond coos swiveling his hips in a way he knows Ray likes; his ass firmly planted on the older's crotch rubbing daftly for all he's worth. "Don't you wanna do something fun with me Ray?" Henry moans quietly into the larger males ear lightly nipping at the lobe. "Don't you wanna fuck me and make me your perfect little bitch?"

His dirty little words were so sweet that Ray could practically taste the want in Henry's voice. He let's his palms rest against the blonds backside anxiously. "I'm starting to think I'm a bad influence on you Hen." He grunts canting his hips pressing and rubbing the other against himself with his hard-on straining in his slacks. Man, he doesn't know what makes him harder, Henry's desperation or the fact that he was finally gonna get to fuck his lover without fear of someone catching them.

Henry moans squirming in Ray's lap almost impatiently as he feels the others hard on swell. He was already horny just thinking about it, but if the older kept this up he'd definitely cum in his pants again. The blond is so not explaining that one to his parents this time around. Especially the reason why the front of his skinny jeans are wet, again. It was fine the first or second time. But one more might make his mom and dad send him to the hospital. "Ray s-stop we haven't gotten to the fun part yet and you're already trying to make me cum."

"That'd be way too easy. I've got a better idea and it's a lot more fun."

"Oh really?" The blond stops moving, but stares curiously at the large brunette. "Show me."

Ray grins and forces Henry on his back. He then leans down to nibble all the way up the blonds jaw to one of his now flushed red ears and whispers, "Gladly."

/

"Damnit, Ray put it in already!" The now naked blond growls as he lays under the indestructible man. The brunette had decided to take a his dear old time with the prep work until Henry finally got sick of waiting. He arches his back impatiently into the teasing fingers wanting something more satisfying in his hole. Something big, hot and ready to fill him with cum. "Hurry. Up." He hisses.

Ray laughs as he kisses Henry's knee. "Well aren't you a little "Bossy (Betty)Benny"."

"Who the hell is Benny?" Henry huffs out while throwing up his arms. "I just wanna have sex some time, well hmmm I don't know. Oh yeah, like today Ray!"

Ray rolls his deep brown eyes. "It's just an expression Henry, calm down."

"Yeah, well I want you to express how much you want this by putting your dick in me already." Henry grumps while wiggling his hips. "And I swear to god Ray if you don't fill me with your cum I'll never have sex with you again and I am totally serious this time!"

"Woah, don't make any drastic decisions now Hen, I'm almost done I promise." Ray laughs taking out his fingers and replacing them with his cock. "Ya ready yet Henny?"

"That's not fun-OH FUCK!" The blond screams as the brunette roughly pushes in without warning.

"How's it feel?"

Henry whimpers and moans in excitement. "It feel so damn good. Holy shit Ray." He gasps as Ray pushes in deeper. "It's been so long Ray, fuck me good." His boyfriend complies by instantly plowing his ass. "Y-yes right t-there." Henry lifts his own legs higher. "God yes Ray! Fuck me!"

"God, I love that dirty little mouth of yours Henny." Ray groans licking Henry's swollen lips which were still shouting all types of obscenities. The large brunette groans again, he loves this blonde brat so damn much. Plus his dirty mouth was a added bonus.

Some how in the middle their position ended up changing. One where Henry is riding the indestructible man with said man thrusting up each time the blond dropped down. The older gets a sly thought bringing his hand up to harshly squeeze the base of his lovers cock. This abrupt action startles Henry and stops him from cuming early like he always does.

"Ow~! What the f-fuck Ray, I was about to c-cum!" Henry whines.

"Then wait."

"No way, fuck you! l-let go! Ray please I wanna cum." Henry begs. There's tears at the edges of his eyes as he desperately smacks Ray on the chest. Why won't Ray let him cum?!

"Not happening Hen." Ray grunts canting his hips up and down while forcing a moan from the blond. Moments later he decides to change the angle of his thrust.

"Ray~! S-stop it y-your gonna break me!"

"That's the plan Babe." He says while continuing to stab Henry's prostate head on with the tip of his member. "Isn't this what you wanted?"

"F-fuck you."

"Baby you're already doing that just vice versa." Ray grunts starting to feel himself coming close to the edge. He tugs on the blonds cock forcing a pained groan. "How bad do you really wanna cum Henny?"

Henry can barely keep himself up at this point. He's feeling too many things all at once. It's making it hard to think let alone speak. "I wanna cum so b-bad."

"Wrong answer." The brunette says tugging the blonds cock again, but still keeping him from cumming.

Henry gasps. He can feel his orgasm right there. It's just so fucking close that he can literally taste it, but Ray won't let him reach that wonderful satisfaction. The younger starts balling his tears streaming down his cheeks like waterfalls. "I wanna cum!" He blubbers like a five year old. "Please Daddy please."

That's all it takes for Ray release him. Then the blond screams as his orgasm rips through him causing the large brunette to cum as well. If the man cave wasn't ultra sound proof you'd hear Henry's "Yes Daddy!" along with Rays "Holy Shit!" throughout the Junk 'N' Stuff and down the street.

/

"My ass hurts~!" Henry whines laying in Ray's king sized bed. He can't get up and the brunette had to carry him there. Right now he's on his stomach doing his best not to fall asleep under his boyfriends gentle hands.

"I know Hen." Ray says rolling his eyes while lightly massaging the blond sidekicks back. Henry could be really un-cute then he's in pain after sex. The indestructible man didn't know how he figured this would be different from any other time they had sex.

The bond peeps up after awhile. "You're totally buying me ice cream."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"You bet my sweet ass it's not." Henry sasses back.

"I was just kidding." The brunette breathes with a sigh.

"Humph, you better be you asshole." Yeah, totally un-cute. Ray sighs again continuing to rub is lovers back liked the wiped individual he was.

Well, on the brighter side they at least had some alone time in the man cave and it was totally worth it.

/

I can't not tell you how stressed out this story made me. Anyway...

Review!?


End file.
